All I Ask of You
by Marduk42
Summary: Ken is depressed, and needs someone's support... (yaoi, Daiken)


All I Ask of You  
by Marduk  
  
***  
  
I don't own Digimon. I almost wish I did, since I would make Kensuke (Daiken, whatever) absolutely undeniable. Daiken, mmm... Anyway, I also do not own anything related to "The Phantom of the Opera;" it all belongs to Gaston Leroux, and this particular song belongs to the distinguished Mr. Weber. And a note: this story is nearly pure, unadultered fluff. So, sit back and enjoy.  
  
***  
  
//Raoul:  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyes fears.//  
  
"Daisuke, did you know that I've never really gotten rid of my dark side. I'm worried that if I ever let my guard down, the Kaizer will take over again. I mean, don't you ever worry about that? Don't you ever think that maybe, you shouldn't hang around me, because I might just burst?" Daisuke leaned back in Ken's computer chair, and smiled at the blue-haired boy sitting on his raised bed.  
  
"Ken, don't talk about that! You're a great person; you're kind, smart, um...cute?"  
  
"N-nani?!"  
  
//I'm here, nothing can harm you-  
My words will warm and calm you.//  
  
Daisuke scratched his head nervously.  
  
"Um, what I meant was-erm..." He trailed off. "I mean, you've got friends, people-Digimon-who care about you. Ken, we won't let you regress to that state. I just wish there was some way I could convince you that I care that much about you."  
  
"Um, Daisuke, I don't think you know quite what you're saying." Daisuke was quiet for a moment, and then blushed.  
  
"I-what I mean is-I-Ken-"  
  
//Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.//  
  
"Ken, I just-I really want to be a part of your life. I'd like to help you get through your depression, let you see that you can deal with life by yourself. I-Ken, you need to see the rest of the world, live once in a while!" Ken gave him a quizzical smile.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say, Dai-kun?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer. He knew what he *wanted* to hear, but he knew quite well that that would never happen.  
  
//I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.//  
  
"I-I-I-" Daisuke stammered. "Ken-I-I just thought, I want to show you how to handle life, how to live it. I want to protect you, to help guide you. I-Ken, you're the closest friend I've ever had, and I don't want to see you flounder in this depression. I-I-"  
  
//Christine:  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime.//  
  
"Love me?" Ken slammed his hand over his mouth. Damn! Oh god, oh god, oh god... Daisuke stared at him in shock.  
  
"Ken? I-what do you mean?" Ken jumped down from his bed, and hurried over to Daisuke.  
  
"Please, don't leave, I-listen, Daisuke, I've been very confused lately, and I-" Daisuke placed a hand to Ken's mouth.  
  
"What are you babbling about? I-Ken, you're a great person, and one of my best friends, and I want to help you-"  
  
//Say you need me with you, now and always...  
promise me that all you say is true-  
that's all I ask of you.//  
  
"-so do you mean what I think you mean, or are you just curious whether I like you?" Ken shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Daisuke, but please don't leave. I need someone to talk to now; I always will, and I'd like you to be that someone. I don't know how many times I've said this, but you're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you." He sat on the floor, and pulled his knees to his chest. "Just...talk to me. I don't need anything else."  
  
//Raoul:  
Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe; no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you.//  
  
"Of course I'll talk with you, Ken. I want you to feel safe around me. If you need me to, I want to protect you. Your worries, that whole Kaiser thing, it's all behind us. And even if the Kaiser decided to take over, I swear I'll do everything in my power to keep you kind, and loving, and that same old Ken I know." Ken looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke, you don't know how much it means to me to hear that from you."  
  
//Christine:  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night...//  
  
"I-I just wish I didn't have to feel like this...I wish I could just be a normal kid, worrying about homework, girls, my parents...not about alter egos waiting to conquer the world." He chuckled mirthlessly. "It's almost funny!" He rocked back and forth. "But-Daisuke, I have to tell you something. I sometimes just want someone to be with, someone who cares for me no matter what." Daisuke slipped off his chair next to Ken. He stared at the boy's eyes, trying to radiate warmth.  
  
"So do I, Ken. And...Ken, I-" He carefully pulled Ken into an embrace, just holding the blue-haired one gently. "I'll always be there for you."  
  
//Raoul:  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Let me lead you from your solitude...//  
  
"Ken, I just want to help you, to be with you...I want to show you how to live, how to enjoy life, love, me..." He broke off, and blushed. Ken glanced up at him, his violet eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Daisuke, promise you'll be here forever? You'll never leave me?"  
  
//Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
Anywhere you go, let me go too-  
Christine, that's all I ask of you.//  
  
"Please, Daisuke, just, stay with me here." He pulled Daisuke close, and laid his head on the boy's shoulder. "Just stay close, don't let me go." Daisuke tightened his grip.  
  
"Ken, I won't ever let you leave. We can stay together forever. I don't care; I wouldn't dare hurting you like that. If that's what you want, I could give it to you." He smiled, knowing quite well that Ken couldn't see him.  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke."  
  
//Christine:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you.//  
  
"Daisuke, I don't know how to say this...I'd do anything for you, I'd follow you anywhere. You're perfect, kind, so optimistic. I don't care that Hikari has the Crest of Light. Daisuke, *you* are my light. You always have been, and you always will be. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
//Both:  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...//  
  
Daisuke simply continued to hold Ken in his arms, enjoying the touch and closeness.  
  
"I'd be happy if we could just stay like this forever," Daisuke murmured. "I wish we could just hold each other, sit together here." He leaned towards Ken, and pressed his lips against his friend's.  
  
//Christine:  
Say you love me...  
Raoul:  
You know I do...//  
  
"Daisuke, please, just tell me how you feel. I want to know how you feel." Daisuke drew back, and looked Ken straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ken, you know how I feel, but if you want to hear it...Ichijouji Ken, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my heart, and never will stop loving you. I will do anything to protect you, anything to keep you from pain, anything to make you happy." Ken's face lit with pure joy. He buried his face against Daisuke's chest.  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke. I-I love you, too." He glanced up, and then kissed the redhead. When they parted, Ken was still smiling. "I never thought I'd be able to say that to someone."  
  
//Both:  
Love me, that's all I ask of you...  
Anywhere you go let me go too...  
Love me-that's all I ask of you.//  
  
Ken leaned against Daisuke, content with his friend's closeness.  
  
"You know, we're not even official, Dai-chan." Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Fine. Ken, will you be my boyfriend? Will you be my lover?" Ken blushed.  
  
"I-yes. Yes, anything to make you happy. Daisuke, I love you. Thank you so much." Daisuke smiled, and kissed Ken, enjoying the close contact.  
  
"Love you too. And I'll always be here." Ken wrapped his arms lightly aroung Ken's shoulders.  
  
"That's all I can expect, all I ask of you."  
  
*** 


End file.
